Memories
by harrypotteraholic
Summary: After New Moon, Bella falls from the stairs and loses her memory....all the way back to before she meets Edward. Will Edward be able to win back her love? Or will Jacob get in the way?
1. Where am I?

I opened my heavy eyes and sat up. I was sitting on a hospital bed. I looked around me. At the edge of the hospital bed sat an extremely—when I say extremely, I mean it-- handsome man.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He said, flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Do I know you?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

He laughed. "I don't know. Do you?" he asked teasingly. He scooted closer to me, and I, surprised by the sudden closeness, scooted farther back into my pillow.

"Perhaps I should refresh your memory." He said with a smile in his voice. He leaned in closer to me and I let out a little scream.

His face contorted into confusion, then fear.

"Bella? …Bella, do you really not remember me?" he asked in a quiet fearful voice. I shook my head. He looked at me worriedly. "You're not lying...are you." he said, though it wasn't a question. I shook my head again, and he put his face in his pale hands. "Great." He muttered. Just then, the door opened and Charlie walked in, carrying a paper bag from _Wendy's_.

"Bella! You're up! Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked setting his food down on the table near him, and then coming up to me. He looked at the guy and then at me looking puzzled. "Are you okay, Edward?" he asked, though it sounded like he couldn't care less as to whether or not he was alright.

"She doesn't remember me..." he muttered. At first, Charlie looked shocked, but then he looked almost gleeful. The man whose name, I'm assuming is Edward let out a loud sigh. "You don't remember Edward?" he asked. He was practically beaming at this point.

"No…dad, where am I?"

"At the hospital…" he said slowly. "Wait, how far back _do_ you remember?" he asked, his hand poised in the air. I shrugged.

"Baby, what's the last thing you remember?" Charlie asked a little worried now.

"Um…mom telling me that Phil got a job offer, or something.."

"What year is it?" Edward asked seriously.

"Um…2007?" I asked. Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Bella…" Edward said hesitantly, "Its 2009…"

"Yeah, right, _sure_. And you're saying that I slept through two years?"

"Uh, no… I think you've forgotten…as in lost your memory?" Edward said slowly.

I looked at my dad, for he wasn't much of a liar. "Really, dad?"

He nodded his head sadly. "Think so, sweetie."

Edward was off the bed in a little graceful leap. "I'll go get Carlisle." He said, leaving the room in a flash.

Charlie let out a sigh and sat on the bed. "So you really don't remember the Cullens? At all?" I shook my head again.

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Edward's dad…and your doctor—"he was cut off when Edward entered the room followed by another very handsome yet pale man. They did sort of look related…. They had the same pale skin, and dark circles under their eyes, but that was it. How could this man, who looked to be in his early 20's be Edwards father when Edward looked about 17 himself?

I shrugged, maybe it was some anti-aging thing or whatever. Carlisle walked over to my bedside and crossed his arms.

"So, Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am your doctor…. Could you please tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"My mom telling me about Phil getting a job offer." I repeated.

"Do you know where Forks is?" he asked.

"Sure, it's where my dad lives."

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Phoenix."

He shook his head. "Bella, you live in Forks with your father. You've been living here for a year or so…"

"But I don't remember…" I said childishly. Had I really lost my memory? No, how could that be? Surely, I would remember some blackness or something.

"So…I _forgot_ 1 whole year of my life?" Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"Well, that's just _fantastic_." I muttered, sarcastic.

"Hm…I'll have Edward and Alice….um, Edward's sister fill you in. they'll tell you whatever they know that you missed. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Um…okay?"

"And Jake too." Charlie said sternly.

"Of course, Chief Swan." Carlisle said with a little smile. Edward's worried look turned into one of amusement, but only for a second.

"I'll go call them." Carlisle said walking out of the room. Edward quickly followed him, leaving me and Charlie alone sitting their awkwardly.


	2. Its a sign

EPOV

As Carlisle left to go call Alice and Jacob, I quickly followed him, even though I didn't want to leave Bella for a second.

"Carlisle!" I half whispered, once we were out of the room. He turned to face me as I closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong? Don't you want Bella to get her memory back?" He asked, puzzled.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know, Carlisle…If, Bella were to forget all about me and vampires and all that other crap…then maybe, just maybe, she can move on! We don't have to ruin her life…" I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"She might move on, but…what about you?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"EDWARD CULLEN, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I heard an annoyed Alice shout at me from across the hall. I turned to the sound and cringed as the tiny pixie got all up in my face.

"What do think you're doing? You're think you can just drop Bella out of your life?! You did it once….and you AND Bella couldn't take it…why should now be any different!?" Her pointer finger was pushing against my chest, and if I was human, she would have most definitely pierced a hole to my heart right now.

"But this time, she doesn't remember me...so it'll be alright!"

"You'll get over it?" she asked skeptically.

"I will if I know that Bella is happy." I said, trying to sound confident.

Alice scoffed. "Liar."

"I'm serious….Don't you guys see? This is a sign that I _should_ stay out of Bella's life!"

"Edward, its okay….I'm sure, all of us….Bella, you, me, Alice, ALL OF US will prefer it if you helped her remember you… Don't drop her out of your life…please…" Carlisle pleaded.

I shook my head. No, I was going to stay out of Bella's life from now on.

"Edward! Please….don't do this…" Alice begged grabbing hold of my arm. I shook out of her grasp.

"No…and Alice…all of you guys… please stay away from Bella...please..." I said before turning away from them and leaving the hospital.

_You're an idiot, Edward._ Alice thought.


	3. I'm your boyfriend

* * *

BPOV

Dr. Cullen walked into the room again, with the same gracefulness that he and Edward had left the room with.

"It appears that Alice couldn't make it, and Edward had some…important business to take care of….but Jacob should be here soon." He said.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said with a genuine smile.

After Dr. Cullen left, Charlie handed me the _Wendy's_ bag. "Have some food…you must be starving."

I shook my head, I wasn't hungry. Just then, my stomach growled and Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Not hungry, eh?"

"Well, now that you mention it…I am." I said with a little laugh.

Charlie laughed and then checked his watch. "Well, sweetie, I better get back to the station. Jake should be here soon, so you won't be alone. I'll come back in the evening when I get off, 'kay?" I nodded.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye Sweetie." He said after giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

A couple of minutes after he left, when I had finished the burger and just about all the fries, a very tall and muscular Native American guy entered the room. He had the brightest smile on his face. It looked odd on his scary figure.

"Hey Bells!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Hey." I smiled back, though I had no idea who he was.

He walked over to my bed and leaned on the small table next to it. "So, how 'ya feeling?"

I shrugged. "So so...I have a little headache, and apparently I forgot a whole year of my life, but other than that, I'm as fit as a fiddle."

"Yeah, the leech said something like that…." He muttered.

"The leech?" I asked, puzzled.

His eyes widened. "Whoa—you really don't remember what I'm talking about? Like…you don't remember the Blo— the Cullens at all?"

I shook my head. "No—well, I mean I know them _now_, Dr. Cullen is my doctor….and his son is Edward… but that's really all I know…"

Jacob looked just about as happy as my father was. "I never thought I'd live to see this day…" he said so quietly, it was almost as if he was speaking to himself.

"What's so great about me not remembering the Cullens?" I asked. He looked at me, a little surprised.

"Uh…well, Edward is your, um, your ex-boyfriend." He said a little slowly. Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold up one second! I had dated that gorgeous thing? What? When? _HOW_?

"Wait, if he was my _ex_, then why was he here?"

"Uh…..his dad _is_ the doctor." he said, widening his eyes on the word is.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

There were a couple of more moments of silence which I broke by saying: "So how do I know you?"

"Me?" he asked, his voice going a little squeaky.

I laughed. "Yes, you."

"I, um, we, well, um, we are...uh, I am your boyfriend." He finally got out after quite a bit of stuttering. I didn't know why, but something told me that he was lying. I shrugged it off, though. **(FYI: Jacob **_**is**_** lying. He is trying to use this situation to the best of his advantage. He doesn't know that Bella and Edward **_**had**_** gotten back together before the accident. Not even Charlie knows. Only the Cullens do seeing as Bella forgot.)**

"Really?" I asked trying to sound like I believed him.

"Yup." He said, nodding.

"How long have we been going out?" I asked calmly.

"A month."

"Oh, okay. That's cool." I knew he was my "boyfriend" and all, but I really wanted to know more about Edward for some reason. Something told me that Jacob probably didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it and waited for a better opportunity.

"How did we meet?" I asked.

"Oh, um…at LaPush…it's a beach. We met there, and I told you some Quileute legends. I guess you probably don't remember them…do you want to hear 'em?"

I nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! Please Review!!**

_**3 Twilightsagaholic**_


	4. Back To School

**Please excuse any grammatical errors I may have made....I really wanted to get this chapter posted. Well, enjoy!!**

* * *

"Are you sure you are ready to start school?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

A week ago, I was released from the hospital. Everyday since then, Jacob would come over, and we would talk about anything and everything-he was just so sunny and easy to talk to.

Nothing more happened. ..Jacob could tell I was uncomfortable with anything else, even hugging. Maybe with time, I would become more used to the fact that he was my boyfriend. Just…not yet.

I picked up my blue backpack and walked outside to an old, red, rusty truck that was apparently mine. It was loud and pretty slow, but it got me where I wanted to go and I loved it.

"Want me to drive with you to school?" Charlie asked. O Lord, no!

"No thanks, dad. I think I got it."

Charlie sighed. "Kay, baby. See you after school."

I smiled. "Bye, dad."

After quite a bit of driving, I finally found my way to Forks High School.

As soon as I got out of my dear truck, I was greeted by a tall tan guy.

"Hey Bella! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good…"

Then he slapped his forehead.

"Duh! I'm so sorry. I'm Tyler Crowley." He said, sticking out his hand. I put my hand in his and he quickly kissed it. Uh, okay?

I chuckled nervously.

"Do you need help finding your classes, or has _Edward_ got that covered seeing as his family's back?" he asked, spitting out Edward's name. Why would Edward be helping me with my classes? And where did his family go?

"Um, no, I haven't seen Edward for a while…Could you tell me where…" I checked my schedule, "AP English is? It says room 206, but I have no idea where that is…" I said sheepishly.

Tyler looked delighted. "No problem, its right by my class, I'll show you where it is…"

While walking through the throng of students, several of them waved to me and said hello. Thankfully, only a few came up to me and asked how I was.

"Bella! Oh my god, are you alright?" a tall guy with pale blue eyes and babyish face asked as he came up to Tyler and me. He enveloped me in a hug too tight for my liking. As soon as he let go, and I was finally able to breathe, I answered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I said, trying to cover up my shocked expression with a smile.

Tyler scratched his head. "Mike….she doesn't remember you…" he muttered. Mike slapped his forehead, just as Tyler had done before.

"Of course! Sorry Bella. I'm Mike Newton." He said sticking out his hand. I warily put my hand in his and was relieved when I found that he only shook my hand and did not kiss it.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"Do you need any help finding your classes?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "No, Tyler's got that covered. Thanks though."

Mike looked upset.

"Well, we better get going…don't want to be late on your first day back." Tyler said pushing me along gently with his hand. I waved bye to Mike, which seemed to somehow brighten his mood.

The rest of my classes ended up just about the same, I met several other people, but of all the people that greeted me, there were two that I like the most. Their names were Ben Cheney and Angela Weber—the only ones that I bothered to remember the last names of.

Then lunch came.

As soon as I walked into the cafeteria, I spotted Angela. She waved me over to her table, but before I took another step I heard Mike shout my name.

I turned to his direction, trying to keep a pleasant face. He motioned me over. Quickly mouthing a 'Be right there' to Angela, I walked over to Mike's table.

Tyler, and two girls who did not seem to like me—Jessica and Lauren I believe are their names—were sitting at the table with Mike. The girls looked at me scornfully.

"Hey Bella! Sit with us?" Mike asked, oblivious to the death glares the girls were giving me.

"Oh, um, I'd love to, but I already promised to sit with Angela…maybe later?" not.

Mike's cheerful puppy dog-like face fell. "Well, we could all sit together!" Mike said, his face turning hopeful again. I looked at the small lunch table critically

"It's kinda small…" I began.

Mike looked at the table and sighed. "Okay then…maybe later, I guess."

I smiled and excused myself.

Once I reached Angela's table I sat down with a sigh. Next to me was Ben who was sitting across from Angela who was sitting next to this really pretty pale girl whom I've never met….well, at least I _think_ I've never met her before. She looked at me curiously through golden eyes. Whoa! What? Golden eyes? Was that even possible?!

"What did Mike want?" Ben asked after snatching a french-fry off Angela's plate. She hit him playfully.

"To sit with them."

"Oh, well, if you want to sit with them, it's alright with us. Just, usually, you sit with us…" Angela said, trailing off.

I shook my head. "No, that's quite alright. I _want_ to sit with you guys."

Angela smiled. "Cool…have you met Alice yet?" she asked, gesturing to the pretty girl sitting next to her. I shook my head. The girl let out a sigh.

"Well, then hello. I'm Alice Cullen….your best friend." She said cheerfully.

"Hi!... Are you Dr. Cullen's daughter?" I said, recognizing the Cullen last name.

"Yup, that's me!"

"So…you're Edward's sister?" I asked, trying to be as casual as possible. I saw her stiffen up a little.

"Yes." She said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Um...I was told that he was my, um, ex-boyfriend?" Crap. Why did I bring this up? I had no idea how to get out of this.

She raised her slender eyebrows. Great. What did I get myself into?

" You know, your dad, um, told me to learn everything I possibly can about my past, because anything might trigger my memory, and , um, bring it back. That's the only reason why I was, like, asking." I mentally slapped myself.

Alice laughed. "Its okay, Bella. I know….Well, your relationship with Edward was…is….interesting…."

* * *

**So....what did ya think? **

**Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed!**

**And to those who were a bit angry about the Jacob mess...do not fret! Justice will we served! I Promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**3 Twilightsagaholic**


	5. Sneaky Alice

**I got the 5th chapter up!! Go me!!**

* * *

EPOV (YAY!!)

I waited on the porch, angry and fuming. Who the hell did Alice think she was? Doing what she did?

I saw her car pull up into the driveway. I was so glad that Jasper was out hunting—nothing to stop me when I killed her.

"Hey Edward!" She said, skipping out of her car. "No point in trying to kill me….it won't work. I know _all_ your moves." She said with a taunting smile.

I growled but made no move to get closer to her. "Alice! Are you out of your mind!? Why the hell did you invite Bella over for dinner?"

She just laughed. "Because, _silly_, she needs to meet us so she can get her memory back!"

"I'm sure there are _loads_ of other ways to bring her memory back! Please, leave her be, Alice. She doesn't need to be burdened by all this nonsense."

Alice let out an annoyed little huff. "No matter what you say, she _is_ coming for dinner….and you are too." She said with a knowing smile.

I growled and stormed back into the house. Annoying little pixie. There was _no_ way I was staying for this…

BPOV

I didn't usually care what I wore…but I really wanted to look nice for the Cullens tonight.

I looked in my closet. Some clothes looked like what I would wear, but for some reason, there were some clothes that I would never buy…well, at least the 2007 me, anyway. I stared in horror at a pair of stilettos sitting in the back of the closet. Had I really worn those death-traps? I must have been deranged.

At 5:30 exactly, I heard the doorbell ring.

I looked in the mirror one more time. I was wearing a dark blue peasant blouse with jeans. I braided my hair and, I had to admit, it looked pretty nice. Quickly slipping my feet into black flats, I yelled bye to my father and went outside to greet a waiting Alice.

"Hey, Bella! Ready?" she asked in a cheerful voice. She was almost as cheerful as Jake…not that that's a bad thing or anything.

"Yup." I said as she led me to her yellow Porsche. Whoa, yellow _Porsche_!?

"Alice, I may not know much about cars, but I'm pretty sure that Porsches are really expensive. Do your parents really let you drive that?"

Alice shrugged. "Yeah….Edward got it for me."

"And Edward got that money from….?"

"Selling illegal drugs." She answered gravely. I looked at her with wide eyes, which caused her to laugh.

"Just kidding, Bella. He doesn't sell drugs."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. She didn't tell me where he _did_ get the money from, but I decided not to ask again.

We finally reached the Cullen house which was a little outside Forks. It was very large, timeless and somehow graceful. As I got out of the car, I could hear the quiet humming of a river or stream. It would have been peaceful except for the fact that I was as nervous as, well, as a turkey on Thanksgiving.

"Let's go?" Alice asked, walking to the house. I quickly followed her. "No." I whispered under my breath. I heard Alice chuckle. How did she hear that?

* * *

**Stupid Edward, always so stubborn...**

** Please tell me what you thought! Good? Bad? Just please review. Remember, the more you review, the more compelled I am to write faster and better (*wink*)....**

**Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**XO, Twilightsagaholic**


	6. Freaking Out Over Alice

**WeLL, it took me a LONGLONG time to update and I apologize. I hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

"_Let's go?" Alice asked, walking to the house. I quickly followed her. "No." I whispered under my breath. I heard Alice chuckle. How did she hear that?_

* * *

Before Alice had time to turn the doorknob, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful, slender lady with a heart-shaped face. She looked about twenty-five years old.

"Bella!" she cried, pushing past Alice gracefully and embracing me in a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! It's been what?.....seven months!?" she exclaimed.

Startled, it took me a moment to hug her back. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice my hesitation.

When the hug ended, she put both of her hands on either side of me. "Well, you probably don't remember me, but I am Esme Cullen. Alice's…mother." She said the word 'mother' with a little bit of difficulty. I knew, the Cullens were adopted, but geez, this lady couldn't even be ten years older than them! Dr. Cullen wasn't that old either…

"Well, its nice to meet you again, Mrs. Cullen." I said with a smile.

"Please, call me Esme." She said taking my arm and leading me into the house.

"Alright then. Its nice to meet you again, _Esme_." I said with a smile.

The inside of the house was even more gorgeous than the outside. We walked into a huge space that looked as big as my house. A far wall was entirely covered with glass through which I could see a stream. That explains the noise I heard outside. The walls and carpets were all different shades of white. It was very airy and open….I liked it.

"Your house is very beautiful." I said, looking around from my spot wedged between Alice and Esme.

"Alice can show you around, if you'd like…" Esme said.

"Sure." I said, excited to see the rest of his amazing home.

Alice took my arm just as Esme let go. She practically dragged me up the huge winding staircase. Upstairs, there was along hall with an enormous cross at the end. I walked up to it in awe.

"Like it?" Alice asked, excited. I nodded.

"It's so pretty. How old is it?" I asked.

"About… 400 years old. Carlisle's dad made it. He was a pastor." She said, admiring the cross as well. I looked at her strangely.

"Carlisle's dad was alive 400 years ago?" I raised my eyebrows.

Alice covered her mouth and giggled nervously. "Oops. I meant to say his forefather." The way she corrected herself sounded wrong somehow, but I shrugged it off like I have been doing to a lot of things.

"Wow, and you guys _still_ have it?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yup. C' mon. I want to show you the rest of the house!" she said, grabbing my arm again. She opened the door to a room and ushered me inside.

"This is Rosalie and Emme—I mean: just Rosalie's room." She whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Because we are not supposed to be in here! Well, you saw it right? Now let's get outta here before Rosalie sets us on fire!" Before I even got a good look around the room, Alice had taken me to another room.

"This is MY room!" she happily announced after seating herself on a pink and gold bed. I laughed and looked around the room. It was so...Alice.

"Have a seat, Bella." Alice said patting the bed.

AFTER ONE HOUR OF CHATTING ABOUT SHOES WITH ALICE (I COULDN'T GET HER TO SPEAK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE...INCLUDING A CERTAIN SOMEONE....BEACUSE EVERYTIME, SHE WOULD DIRECT THE CONVERSATION BACK TO SHOES..)........

"Bella, dear, are you ready for dinner?" I heard Esme shout from downstairs. I stood up from Alice's bed and looked at her expectantly. Her porcelain face was frozen solid and her eyes were distant.

"Alice?"I asked a little frightfully, she was well just a second ago when we were having a deep and totally-not-materialistic discussion about shoe colors.

"Alice?" I called again punching her lightly. Her lithe frame didn't budge. All this time, Alice's eyes didn't move an inch. Something was wrong. I waved my hand in front of her golden eyes. They didn't move. Yes, something was most definitely wrong.

"Esme!" I yelled from upstairs, waving my hand in front of Alice's eyes once again. Receiving no reply from my call, I dashed to the door, flung it open, and ran smack into something every hard. I quickly backed away and put my hands on my burning nose. It felt broken. Tears quickly filled my eyes.

"Oh shit! Bella! Are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Since I couldn't muster any words, I shook my head and, with my elbow, pointed to Alice. Well, at least what I thought was Alice. I couldn't see very well with the tears blurring my vision.

"Shit, Bella! What the heck did you do to yourself?!" I heard Alice nearly scream. "Get Carlisle!" I heard her shout. After that, what little I could see disappeared and I was completely blind. And after _that_, well, I blacked out.

Of course.

* * *

**So....what do you think? Good? Bad? Neutral? It doesn't matter--well, it DOES matter. I do hope its good, but if you don't like it please tell me what you'd like me to change....except the Jacob=Boyfriend thing because, as I said before: JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED. Just...be patient... **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**And thankyou a million-fold to all those lovely peoples who DID review. :DDD**

**And to those who didn't: :/**

**3 Twilightsagaholic**


	7. Frustration

* * *

**Well, hello, lovely people. Long time no see, eh? (*insert nervous laugh here*)OKAY! IM SORRY! Before you pounce on me I just wanted to let you know that I will try my absolute hardest to publish faster. Im reallyreallyreallyreally sorry!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the bedroom around me. The room was poorly lighted and , because I wasn't a cat who can see in the dark, my eyes could only see about 3 feet in front of me.

"Hello?" I called out as I used my thin and not very strong arms to lift myself up into a sitting position.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and my eyes closed as a result of the sting.

"Morning Bells." I heard Alice say.

"Why were the lights off?" I asked, opening my eyes slowly, like a turtle. It was a method I perfected in 2nd grade when we watched a lot of movies in class. It helps minimize the amount of eyeburning involved with the change from light to dark.

"Hows your nose?" Alice asked, ignoring my question and plopping herself down on a faded blue rocking chair in the middle of the room.

"Uhh…okay I guess…Its kinda numb." Alice nodded, as if she expected me to say that.

"Yeah, your nose is broken, but you managed to avoid any other damage.."

"What _did_ I run into? A brick wall?!" I exclaimed.

Alice burst into a fit of giggles. "A brick _wall_?! No, that was..Emmet….my brother.." She was clutching her tiny flat tummy and gasping for air.

I narrowed my eyes. "Your brother is a brick wall?"

"You could say so." She said as her laughs quieted down. "..He's really sorry, though, Bella." as she said this, she took on a serious tone.

"Oh, its okay…he didn't even do anything…I did." Alice widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows" …you should try telling him that. Edward sentenced him to a corner of the house so that he could reflect upon his actions."

My eyes widened. What did Edward care? "He didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"Edward doesn't care. Emmet was careless apparently." Alice said shrugging.

"Geez, I hope Emmet knows its okay…" I mumbled, not wanting to cause any grief to him.

Just then, a strange ringing sound filled the air. Alice stood up, reached into the pocket of her elegant dark wash jeans, and pulled out a paper thin cellphone.

"Damn, Alice, you can get a papercut just by _looking _at that thing."

"Hello?" she asked, smiling at me as she did so. "Yes, I do know...she says its fine, calm yourself. Uhhh, not really...remember last time? Geez, fine, but I'm telling you...its okay...'kay, Bye." she snapped her weapon/cellphone shut and slid it back into her pocket.

"That was Emmet...he's coming to apologize.." she announced, clapping both hands on her thighs.

I sighed and looked up. "Geez, its okay. I'm sure that even if he _wasn't_ there, I would have been able to find another way to break my nose. Its not that hard for me, you know."

"I know."

We sat in silence for a couple of moments until I remembered what was happening. "Am I at the hospital?"

"No, my dads a doctor, he was able to fix your nose up." Alice said nonchalantly as she examined her manicured nails.

I remembered her freaky episode that caused my broken nose in the first place.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked. She let out a deep sigh and looked at me, her golden eyes piercing. She didn't say anything so I just continued.

"Um...what happened to you? You kinda, sorta....blanked out? I guess. I don't really know how to word it, but...it really freaked me out."

She let out another sigh, but this one made her seem really old. "Bella, I'm sorry for scaring you. I really, really, _really _wish I could tell you, but...I can't. It'd be better if Edward told you, not me."

"Why does Edward have to tell me?" I asked, keeping my voice as level as possible.

"He's the only one with the right to tell you. Besides, if one of us told you, he would have our heads."

"I wouldn't tell anyone...I promise..."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't...you didn't..before--but Edward won't let anyone tell...he just wants to protect you..." At this, I got a little angry.

"What does he care? We broke up a while ago, didn't we?" I asked staring at the tiny Alice through angry eyes. Suddenly I felt bad for bursting out at her and I softened my face as much as I could, but it didn't ease up by much.

Alice let out another little huff. "Not really, but its doesn't really matter. I have no right to tell you. Neither does anyone else. Don't you dare try and trick Emmet when he comes here. He wont spill. Well, I got to go, but I'm sure Emmet will be here in just a second to keep you company. Toodles." she said, waving and skipping out of the room. Damn girl, why wouldn't she tell me?

As soon as she left, an unfamiliar voice called my name.

"Yeah?" I answered. A tall, burly man resembling the hulk warily walked into the room. He had the same dead look as the Cullens, except, somehow, he looked more alive.

As soon as he looked at me, his golden eyes zeroed in on my nose. "Holy crap! I am so sooo sorry! Forgive me?"

I looked at him quizzically for a moment. Then realization dawned on me. "You must be Emmet." I said, trying to look as welcoming as possible.

He looked at me, puzzled, "And you must be Bella, but oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't expect you to just run into me like that! I know that seems kind of strange, seeing as I could sense it, but I thought that you would stop…or turn..or SOMETHING. Anything but run straight into me! Geez, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I shook it off. "Emmet, its fine. There was no way you could have known. I mean, even if you WEREN'T standing there, I would have run into something or the other…"

"But—" I quickly cut him off.

"But nothing. Its totally fine. If you did something—which you didn't—I would forgive you. But you did nothing so theres nothing to forgive. Just…forget about it…"

"I don't think I can…" he mumbled. Oh, of course, there would be a bandage on my nose for a couple of weeks or so.

"Well, just, um, don't look at me. Or…ignore the big white stuff on my nose…pretend its…make up! Very poorly applied makeup." I nodded in approval omy suggestion.

Emmet rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, but fine. I'll do my best." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"…So you're related to Edward, huh?" I asked, making my voice sound as careless as possible. Emmet cleared his throat.

"Erm, well...yes. Yes I am."

"Can you tell me about him?" I asked, surprisingly keeping the excited squeal from escaping my mouth.

Emmet's jaw clenched. "Like what?" he asked stiffly.

"Oh, I don't know...anything..."

He stared at me, his expression didn't change.

I took a deep breath. "Please, Emmet? Please? I asked Alice a billion times and she wont really tell me much. I have a really strong feeling that some fact about our past will help jog my memory. I really want my memory back. Dont you? Please, Emmet." I tried putting on my best "puppy dog face" and tried to look really desperate. Which I was. So technically, I wasn't trying to look desperate. I _was _looking desperate. Does that make sense?

Emmet sighed deeply. "Okay fine. I'll answer your questions, but only if I think its appropriate. Got it?"

I nodded happily. He gently sat himself down at the foot of my bed. "Okay, Bella, shoot."

"Uhhhh, well, erm, why doesn't he want me to know your guyses secret?"

"Next question."

"What! But, you didn't answer--"

"Its not appropriate. Next Question."

"Why?"

"I _said_: Next Question."

"I asked you another question! WHY?"

"Oh. Well, BECAUSE, if I told you, I would be murdered by Edward. I'd like to stay alive thank-you-very-much."

"Does he still like me or something?"

"Next Question."

"OH MY GOD, EMMET! YOU'VE ANSWERED NONE OF MY QUESTIONS!" I erupted.

"WHAT THE HECK? YES I DID!" he yelled, raising his tone just as I did.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"YES IT DOES, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SPECIFY BEFORE!"

"Emmet, you're insane."

He smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Okay. This chapter is up. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you guys. :(**

**REMEMBER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews make a happy writer. A happy writer writes more. faster. and better. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

** 3 Twilightsagaholic**


End file.
